Unhappy
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. "Te ves algo triste, acerca de cómo está girando el mundo". Kurt aparece en la puerta de Puck a media noche. Basado en la canción "Unhappy" de Thriving Ivory. Puckurt.


**Disclaimer**: La historia de este fic pertenece a Phantom of a Rose, así como Glee es propiedad de FOX. Sólo me adjudico la traducción.

**Nota de la traductora**: La historia está basada en una canción de Thriving Ivory llamada "Unhappy". Como la letra de la canción esta entrelazada con algunas partes del fic, el único detalle para leerla es que deben hay cambiar el pronombre "she" ("ella") por "he" ("él"). Al final se encuentra la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>UNHAPPY<strong>

Puck no sabía cómo había terminado así. SI alguien le hubiera dicho hace un mes que se enamoraría de Kurt Hummel, se habría reído. Claro, él y Hummel habían llegado a una clase de acuerdo cuando él se unió al club glee. No lo volvería a meter al basurero o a lanzarle granizados a la cara.

Aunque había sido, en su mayoría, porque Puck había experimentado ambas cosas. Después de eso, no era capaz de repetirlo contra alguien más ahora que sabía lo que se sentía.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se había vuelto amigo de Kurt, bajo ningún tipo de definición del término. Habían sido compañeros en el club glee, por supuesto. Pero no amigos.

SI hubo un momento en el que se convirtieron en amigos cercanos, fue en su último año en la preparatoria. Kurt estaba de regreso después de haber asistido a esa escuela de ricos. Aún era novio de ese chico Blaine y parecía feliz. Él y Kurt habían sido compañeros de equipo en un trabajo, y luego estaba el club glee y bueno, Puck descubrió que Kurt no era la reina de hielo que siempre pretendía ser. De hecho, era un chico muy agradable.

Eso, y el hecho de que Puck y Finn se volvieron los mejores amigos durante su último año, haciendo que pasara mucho tiempo en la casa de los Hudson-Hummel, hicieron que los que antes eran enemigos se conocieran mejor. Y se soportaran el uno al otro.

Pero cómo fue que Puck terminó teniendo sexo con Kurt, no tenía ni la menor idea.

Puck se había graduado de la preparatoria William McKinley desde hacía cinco años. Después de graduarse, Puck comenzó a asistir a la Universidad Comunitaria de Lima medio tiempo y consiguió que el Sr. Hummel le diera trabajo en su taller. Kurt atendía el taller para reducir las horas de trabajo de su papá desde que sufrió el paro cardiaco, así que era imposible no verse.

El año siguiente, Puck tomó más clases en la universidad, aún trabajando para el Sr. Hummel. Después se inscribió en clases extra durante el verano para terminar su carrera. Luego entró en la academia de policías.

Sí, era algo así como una broma cósmica: ¿Noah Puckerman, amenaza adolescente y visitante recurrente del reformatorio, siendo policía? Pero lo que Puck siempre contestaba era que quería marcar una diferencia. Claro, aún quería ser una estrella de rock, pero él sabía que no era más que un sueño. Lo que necesitaba era un trabajo estable y redituable.

Después de llevar un año en la fuerza policiaca, y a pesar de aún ser un novato, era bastante bueno. Se llevaba bien con todos los chicos, y las dos chicas, que estaban en su escuadrón y todo iba bien. Le gustaba ir al trabajo todos los días porque siempre había algo nuevo e interesante. Aunque claro había días en los que sólo hacía papeleo, trabajo de escritorio, siempre estaban los días de acción donde tenía que patrullar.

En algún punto en el que Puck se graduó de la preparatoria, se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente tan derecho como una regla (**N/T**: En inglés, se dice "straight". Literalmente significa derecho, pero también lo utilizan para denominar una preferencia sexual. En este caso, "straight" significa ser heterosexual). A menos que estuviera hablando de esas reglas de plástico blando que se doblan, como la que su hermana Sarah tenía entre sus útiles escolares. A Puck aún le gustaban mucho las chicas, aunque después de lo que pasó con Quinn en la preparatoria, ya no se acostaba con ellas como solía hacerlo.

Después de un par de años, salió varias veces con algunos chicos. Incluso le gustaba. Bastante, en realidad.

Así que era bisexual.

Después de descubrirlo, nunca lo escondió. Le contaba a cualquiera que preguntara, aunque no era difícil darse cuenta, ya que se quedaba viendo el trasero de los chicos igual o más que el de las chicas.

Aún era buen amigo de Finn. Ambos habían compartido un apartamento desde que tenían diecinueve años. Aunque últimamente, Finn pasaba más tiempo en el apartamento que Rachel tenía en Nueva York porque estaban planeando su boda. Era genial, de alguna manera. A Puck le gustaba el silencio que el tiempo a solas ofrecía. Entonces, una noche cinco años después de haberse graduado, Kurt apareció en su puerta.

_She takes her clothes off and she says_

_Is it alright if I stay the night?_

_I don't remember what I said, is it alright?_

Puck había visto varias veces a Kurt durante esos cinco años, cada vez que Kurt iba a casa desde su escuela en California. Obviamente, Puck y Finn eran como hermanos masi que de alguna manera también lo eran Puck y Kurt. Aún mantenían una amistad decente y conversaban cada vez que se encontraban. Incluso, Puck le había dicho a Kurt que también bateaba para el otro equipo.

Vale, en realidad Puck, Kurt y Finn habían salido a cenar una noche el verano pasado y Puck le coqueteó al mesero. Kurt había mirado a Puck con los ojos completamente abiertos, haciendo que Puck se riera por diez minutos, hasta que le explicó que era bisexual. Kurt parecía dudoso, pero al final asintió y lo aceptó.

Sin embargo, nada de eso los había convertido en amigos lo suficientemente cercanos como para aparecer en el apartamento del otro a medianoche.

—¿Kurt? —dijo Puck, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No sabía que estabas de regreso… Si buscas a Finn, estás a un par de estados de distancia…

Kurt estaba de pie en la entrada, con los ojos llorosos, pero sin lágrimas saliendo de ellos. — Ya lo sé —dijo débilmente. — Sólo… — Kurt hizo una pausa. — ¿Puedo pasar?

Puck estaba confundido, pero se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a Kurt. Cerró la puerta y lo condujo hacia la sala. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Puck mientras Kurt estaba de pie en medio de la sala. Kurt sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. — ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Puck nunca había sido el mejor expresando sus sentimientos, pero sentía que había mejorado desde que se graduó de la preparatoria. Se había vuelto más adulto.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y dio un paso hacia Puck. —Yo… Yo no quiero hablar de eso ahora —Puck lo miró fijamente y ladeó la cabeza como gesto de confusión. Kurt dio otro paso hacia él y una señal de alarma se encendió en su cabeza. — Kurt…

Pero sus siguientes palabras, cualesquiera que hayan sido, fueron cortadas. Por los labios de Kurt. En el momento en el que sucedió, Puck estuvo a punto de empujar a Kurt y demandarle una explicación, pero luego, oh, se distrajo _porque los labios de Kurt estaban sobre los suyos y se sentía increíble_. A Puck jamás se le había ocurrido la idea de que él y Kurt terminaran juntos y, en realidad, debió haberlo hecho ya que hasta que se graduó de la preparatoria, Kurt era el único chico gay que había conocido.

Kurt continuó besándolo y antes de que Puck finalmente procesara lo que estaba sucediendo, Kurt ya había sacado los brazos de su camiseta y comenzaba a quitarle a Puck la suya. Sus zapatos desaparecieron mientras Puck trataba de alcanzar el cierre del pantalón de Kurt.

—Puck, —dijo Kurt, su aliento y labios estaban sólo a un par de centímetros de los de Puck. — ¿Está bien si me quedo esta noche?

Puck no pudo recordar lo que dijo después de eso, pero lo que sea que haya sido, los impulsó de inmediato hacia la habitación de Puck, cayendo sobre la cama mientras Puck sostenía el pequeño cuerpo de Kurt tan cerca como le era humanamente posible.

_Well she's gone when I awake_

_Left a letter, saying everything was a mistake_

_And I'm alone, but it's alright_

_'Cause I understand, I could tell everything's not fine_

_It's never alright to push away; I'm not as blind as you may think_

_And I'm tired of all that is_

_And I know that this time it's not all in my head_.

Puck se despertó lentamente, el sol traspasaba las cortinas y le caía directo sobre los ojos. Soltó un ligero gemido y rodó sobre la cama, lejos de la luz, jalando las sábanas para taparse y dejando que uno de sus brazos cayera sobre el lado vacío de la cama.

Un momento, ¿vacío?

Los ojos de Puck se abrieron de golpe, protestando ante la repentina brillantez. Una vez que se ajustaron, Puck notó el estado en el que se encontraba su cama. Su cobija estaba en el suelo, sólo lo cubrían las sábanas. Seguramente también habría un par de almohadas tiradas por ahí, y la colcha estaba completamente arrugada.

Entonces, lo sucedido la noche anterior vino a su mente con un increíble claridad. Kurt. Él besando a Kurt. Él acostándose con Kurt.

Maldición.

Había sido realmente increíble. Kurt había estado increíble. El mismo Puck se sonrojó pensando en lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Viendo a Kurt comportarse de esa manera, completamente deshecho debajo de él…

Pero su cama estaba vacía y no se veía a Kurt por ninguna parte. Puck se levantó, dejando que fueran sus pies los que lo guiaran. Se tambaleó a través del cuarto, nada estaba en el suelo, salvo la ropa que habían arrojado cuando se dirigían a la habitación. Bueno, al menos la suya. Puck no podía ver nada de la ropa del otro muchacho.

—¿Kurt? —dijo Puck, caminando hacia la pequeña sala de estar. Frunció el ceño cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta. Puck fue a revisar todos los otros cuartos, que en realidad no eran muchos, pero no encontró ningún rastro de Kurt. Se dirigió de regreso a su habitación, preguntándose si la noche anterior había sido un sueña extremadamente elaborado o… algo más.

Puck se dispuso a arreglar su cama y… oh, había un pedazo de papel doblado sobre la almohada en la que Kurt había dormido anoche. Se sentó sobre la cama, indeciso, tomó el papel y lo desdobló. Estaba escrito con una letra un poco más desordenada de la que recordaba haber visto en la preparatoria, pero no había duda de que esa era la letra de Kurt.

_Puck,_

_No sé en qué estaba pensando anoche. Obviamente fue un error. Sólo digamos que esto fue cosa de una sola noche y nos olvidemos de ello. Cometí una equivocación al venir aquí y… lo siento. Fue un error._

_-Kurt._

Puck leyó la nota otras tres veces antes de arrugarla en su mano y arrojarla al suelo. Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Trató de ignorar el escozor que tenía detrás de los ojos.

Kurt pensaba que lo de la noche anterior había sido un error. ¿Pero y si eso no había sido un error para Puck?

_You look a little unhappy, 'bout the way the world is turning_

_Is there anything I could do to take your mind off_

_Your troubled hearted kind? And she said maybe, just maybe_

_You won't end up like him._

Puck se puso a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, preguntándose si habría hecho almo mal.

—_Kurt — gimió Puck, besándolo el cuello del otro muchacho mientras él se retorcía debajo de él sobre la cama. — ¿Estás bien? — Puck se alejó de él, posando su mirada en él y respirando con dificultad. — Normalmente no te comportas así._

—_Estoy bien — respondió Kurt de inmediato. Se enderezó un poco y tomó los labios de Puck entre los suyos con un acalorado abrazo._

_Puck se volvió a separar de él. — Pareces algo triste — dijo con un tono sombrío._

_La mirada de Kurt, llena de lujuria e incluso algo de enojo, se suavizó por un momento. Entonces, más enojo e incluso más lujuria aparecieron. — Estoy bien, Puck. Ahora que si no me vas a dar lo que quiero, puedo irme a otro lugar._

_El sólo pensar que se fuera hizo que el estómago de Puck se retorciera. Regresó a besarlo y trató de borrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuera Kurt y su piel perfecta._

Obviamente, Puck pensó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño para una muy merecida ducha, había algo realmente mal con Kurt. Por lo que él recordaba, Kurt no era la clase de chico que se iba a la cama con otros hombres. Incluso había dicho que si Puck no le daba lo que quería se iría a buscar a alguien más.

¿Por qué había escogido a Puck, para empezar?

Después de una larga ducha, en la que Puck trató de lavar también sus recuerdos (lo que no funcionó), Puck llamó a Finn.

—_¿Qué pasa? _— dijo cuando contestó la llamada.

—Hey, hermano — dijo Puck, tratando de pensar en una forma adecuada de sacar el tema. — ¿Cuándo regresó Kurt al pueblo? Yo, uh, lo vi el otro día.

—_Oh, sí, creo que dijo algo acerca de regresar a casa por un par de semanas_ — dijo Finn, como si se le hubiera olvidado por completo. Bueno, probablemente así había sido. — _Quería visitar a su papá y a Blaine._

Blaine. Ese chico bajo de los Trineros. Puck sabía que habían estado saliendo desde la preparatoria, sobrevivieron a la universidad y todo, pero no lo había recordado hasta la noche anterior.

El corazón de Puck dio un brinco. La idea de que lo habían usado para engañar a alguien otra vez… Puck había jurado que no le iba a hacer eso a una pareja de nuevo, no después de lo que pasó con Quinn y Rachel.

—Oh — dijo Puck. — Eso es… Entonces, ¿cuándo regresas?

—_En una semana o algo así. No me importaría ver a Kurt de nuevo_ — dijo Finn. — _Voy a platicar con Rachel, a ver que dice. También voy a llamar a Kurt. Tenemos que salir a tomar algo. ¿Vienes?_

—Uh, tal vez — dijo Puck, la idea de ver a Kurt de nuevo, en una situación tan casual _con Finn_, lo hacía sentirse un tanto mal. — Tengo que checar mi horario. Igual, ya me tengo que ir. Hablamos luego, hermano.

—_Nos vemos_ — dijo Finn antes de colgar el teléfono.

Puck arrojó su celular al otro lado del colchón.

_It's just another day, it's cold_

_And I'm losin' myself inside._

_The colors on the wall are all fading_

_And all that's left is a hope for another day_

_That's not cold again, and it's a shame._

_You look a little unhappy, 'bout the way the world is turning_

_Is there anything I could do to take your mind off_

_Your troubled hearted kind? And she said maybe, just maybe_

_You won't end up like him_.

En los días siguientes, Puck trató de contactar a Kurt. Le llamó al número celular que tenía, pero lo enviaba al buzón de voz. Por el amor de dios, incluso había tratado de llamar a la casa de los Hummel. Cuando eso no funcionó, fue al taller de Burt. Le preguntó por Kurt, pero él se encogió de hombros.

—Le diré que viniste a buscarlo, chico — dijo. Él no parecía tener ni la menor idea de que él se había acostado con su hijo… — Estoy seguro de que luego te llama.

Pero no lo hizo.

Al día siguiente, Puck estaba en su hora de descanso en el trabajo y lo mandaron a comprar café para algunos de sus compañeros. Puck apenas había entrado a la cafetería Lima Bean cuando vio a Kurt, sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana y con una mirada triste fijada sobre su taza.

No se veía únicamente triste. Era más como… con el corazón roto, los ojos vidriosos y su rostro inusualmente pálido.

Puck no lo pensó dos veces. Caminó hacia la pequeña mesa y tomó la silla que estaba justo frene a Kurt. Cuando estaba haciendo esto, Kurt levantó la mirada, una mirada de esperanza, a cual desapareció segundos después.

—Kurt — dijo Puck en voz baja, recargándose sobre la mesa. — Necesitamos hablar.

—No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar — dijo Kurt con rigidez. — ¿Y acaso nadie te dijo que es descortés sentarse en una mesa sin preguntarle a la otra persona?

—Mira, Kurt — dijo Puck. — Dormimos juntos y después te fuiste. Necesitamos… hablar de eso.

Las mejillas de Kurt se encendieron y desvió la mirada. — Creí que tú entre todas las personas estabas acostumbrado a salidas de una noche, Puckerman.

Puck frunció el ceño y extendió su mano sobre la mesa para dejarla caer sobre la pequeña y suave mano de Kurt. — Kurt… ¿por qué piensas eso? No he estado con un chico desde hace años y –

Kurt sacó su mano de debajo de la de Puck como si le hubiera quemado. Se levantó con un movimiento fluido y tomó su bolsa por debajo de la mesa. — Fue un error, Puck. Debí haber sabido que yendo contigo, de entre todas las personas, no me habrías hecho sentir mejor.

—¿Porqué necesitas sentirte mejor? — preguntó Puck con un tono de seriedad.

La expresión apagada de Kurt desapareció por un momento, para ser reemplazada por una de extrema tristeza, Puck quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir. Y nunca antes había sentido esa necesidad, excepto cuando veía a su hermana triste.

—Porque — dijo Kurt, cerrando los ojos y agarrando su bolsa tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. — El mundo sigue girando y aquí estoy, parado y con el corazón destrozado. — Kurt se dio la vuelta y salió con rapidez de la cafetería antes de que Puck pudiera levantarse.

Puck estaba seguro de que Kurt nunca le volvería a hablar después de eso. El resto del día, Puck trató de pensar alguna forma en hacer que el otro chico solo… hablara con él.

Parecía que toda esa planeación era en vano, porque después esa noche, cuando Puck estaba sentado en su cama viendo un programa de televisión, sonó un golpe en la puerta.

_Must have been around midnight, there's a ghost at the door_

_She said please go slowly, cause we've all been here before_

_She takes her clothes off and she says_

_Is it alright if I stay the night?_

_I don't remember what I said, is it alright?_

_And I know that this time it's not all in my head._

Puck miró el reloj que tenía en la pared – pasaba de la medianoche. Apagó la televisión y fue hacia la puerta, quitó el seguro y se atrevió a sentir esperanza.

Kurt estaba ahí parado, tan perfecto como la vez pasada.

Entró en el apartamento sin decir una palabra. Puck cerró la puerta y lo siguió sin decir nada. De repente, Kurt se dio la vuelta, haciendo que Puck chocara ligeramente contra el chico. Los brazos de Kurt estaban sobre sus hombros, acercando sus labios con gentileza.

Después de un rato besándose, tan perfectamente que Puck pensó que nunca volvería a experimentarlo, Kurt se separó de él y lo miró con sus ojos brillantes. — Por favor ve despacio — murmuró. — Ambos hemos pasado por esto antes… y solo quiero que esto dure para siempre.

Puck tomó a Kurt tan cerca de él como le era posible, besándolo tan lentamente como podía.

—No puedo hacer esto — dijo Puck de repente, separándose, pero dejando sus brazos alrededor de Kurt. — Tengo que saber por qué, Kurt. Por qué viniste aquí y por qué te ves tan triste.

Kurt recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Puck y soltó un ligero sollozo. — Blaine… Blaine rompió con migo el día que llegué. La noche que yo… vine aquí, la primera vez.

—¿No habían estado juntos desde… la preparatoria? — preguntó Puck con suavidad.

—Íbamos a cumplir siete años juntos en un par de meses — se rió Kurt sin una gota de humor. — Pero él simplemente… vine a visitarlo y él dijo que ya no podíamos estar juntos. Él dijo… él dijo que estaba aburrido y que ya no estaba seguro de seguir amándome porque nunca antes había estado con alguien más.

Puck podía sentir la humedad que dejaban las lágrimas de Kurt sobre su camisa.

—Me dejó pensando en lo arruinada que está mi vida amorosa — dijo Kurt. — Mi primer beso fue con una chica, tratando de complacer a mi padre. Mi primer beso con un chico fue con un matón que me intimidaba y golpeaba sin piedad –

—Espera, ¿Karofsky? — dijo Puck, separándose de Kurt para poder ver su rostro. Kurt se encogió.

Dave Karofsky había salido del closet hace un par de años. Puck no podía recordarlo realmente, porque incluso si Puck era bisexual, él nunca hubiera salido con él ni aunque le pagaran. Lo había impresionado bastante, pero de nuevo, ahora a Puck también le gustaban los chicos. Supuso que cualquier cosa era posible.

—Sí — dijo Kurt suavemente. — Y la única relación formal que he tenido acaba de terminar, cuando pensé que… pensé que pronto nos casaríamos.

Puck se inclinó y besó las mejillas de Kurt con gentileza, de alguna lo salado de sus lágrimas se quedó impregnado en sus labios. — Kurt, todos tienen una vida amorosa desastrosa. Sólo mírame. He tenido más salidas de una sola noche de las que puedo recordar y contar – pero todas antes de que tuviera dieciocho. Me he acostado con extraños y la mayoría de las chicas de nuestra escuela. La única chica que realmente… amé, no me amaba. Y con justo derecho, porque casi le arruiné la vida — Puck pudo ver que Kurt se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando de Quinn, y miró hacia otro lado, desorientado. — He mejorado desde que estábamos en la preparatoria. He tenido relaciones reales, y no he engañado a nadie, pero no… amo a la otra persona. Me gustan mucho pero… es sólo algo físico.

Puck pasó saliva y levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Puck. — Pero tengo que decirte, y debo admitir que esto es un tanto aterrador para mí, pero creo que te amo.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron por completo y Puck pudo jurar que incluso dejó de respirar. — Ya sé — dijo Puck, sin reírse. — No lo entiendo… Juro que nunca pensé en ti de esa manera hasta esa noche. Pero cuando estaba contigo yo… sentí algo. He tenido sexo cientos de veces con demasiadas personas… pero nunca sentí nada. Nada de nada. Pero contigo…

Puck dejó de hablar y soltó una risita nerviosa. — Pero dijiste que tu no… que tu te arrepentías. Que había sido un error y que tú no lo habías querido y… — Puck cerró los ojos y dejó salir un largo suspiro. — Pero ahora tú estás aquí y me pregunto si eso significa más que las palabras que dijiste.

Kurt lo miró fijamente, parpadeando y aturdido. — Puede… puede que tengas razón — levantó su temblorosa mano y la puso sobre la mejilla de Puck, haciendo que éste se estremeciera. — Noah — dijo Kurt. El uso de su nombre de pila hizo que su corazón diera un brinco. Aparte de su familia y la enfadosa de Rachel Berry, nadie lo llamaba Noah. Sobretodo, ninguno de sus amantes.

Aunque le gustaba su sonido.

—¿Puedo… puedo quedarme esta noche? — preguntó Kurt.

Puck no recordó exactamente qué había dicho, pero una vez más los envió hacia su habitación, desvistiéndose el uno al otro con lentitud y besándose como Puck nunca había besado a nadie antes.

_You look a little unhappy, 'bout the way the world is turning_

_Is there anything I could do to take your mind off_

_Your troubled hearted kind? And she said maybe, just maybe_

_You won't end up like him._

La mañana siguiente, el sol despertó a Puck. Se dio la vuelta, tratando de alejarse de él, pero se encontró contra algo que se lo impedía. Un cálido cuerpo a su lado gimió y se volvió hacia él. Sin siquiera pensarlo, los brazos de Puck se enredaron alrededor de Kurt y sus piernas desnudas se enroscaron juntas.

—Estás aquí — susurró Puck con asombro.

—Claro que lo estoy, Noah — dijo Kurt después de unos segundos.

Puck bajó la mirada hacia Kurt entre sus brazos, su usualmente perfecto cabello estaba despeinado y su pálida piel contrastaba con la morena de Puck.

—¿Eso significa que te quedas? — preguntó Puck, recordando la noche anterior.

—¿Quieres… que me quede? — preguntó Kurt en voz baja.

—Siempre — dijo Puck, besando la frente de Kurt, haciendo que su piel se tornara ligeramente rosa.

—Entonces me quedaré — dijo Kurt, sonriéndole a Puck tímidamente. Se acomodó entre los brazos de Puck, haciendo que estuvieran aún más cerca. — ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa, Noah? — preguntó Kurt después de un momento de silencio.

—Lo que sea — dijo Puck de inmediato.

—¿Podrías… puedes no terminar como _él_?

Los ojos de Kurt estaban completamente abiertos y vulnerables mientras hablaba, el engaño aún fresco en su mente.

—Nunca haré nada que te dañe — dijo Puck con fuerza. — Y eso significa que no voy a terminar como él.

Kurt se inclinó, besando a Puck con intensidad. Después de eso, Puck se alegró de que Kurt ya no estuviera triste.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Los reviews siempre son más que bienvenidos :)<p>

En lo personal nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de esta pareja hasta que leí este fic. Creo que después de Klaine, es la que más me gusta :3 En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este one-shot. Estén al pendiente que después vienen más y más traducciones :)

¡Nos leemos luego!

* * *

><p>Traducción de la canción (Recuerden cambiar el "ella" por "él"):<p>

…..

_Ella se quita la ropa y dice_

_¿Está bien si me quedo esta noche?_

_No recuerdo que dije, ¿eso está bien?_

…..

_Bueno, ella ya no estaba cuando desperté_

_Dejó una carta, diciendo que todo fue un error_

_Y estoy solo, pero está bien_

_Porque entiendo, podría decir que no todo estaba bien_

_Nunca está bien elalejarse, no estoy tan ciego como piensas_

_Y estoy cansado de todo esto_

_Y sé que esta vez no todo está en mi cabeza._

…..

_Te ves un poco triste, acerca de cómo el mundo sigue girando_

_¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para sacar tu mente_

_Tus problemas del corazón? Y ella dije tal vez, sólo talvez_

_Tú no terminarás como él._

…_.._

_Es otro día, hace frío_

_Y me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo aquí adentro._

_Los colores en el muro están desapareciendo_

_Y todo lo que queda es esperanza para un nuevo día_

_Que no sea frío de nuevo, y es una pena._

_Te ves un poco triste, acerca de cómo el mundo sigue girando_

_¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para sacar tu mente_

_Tus problemas del corazón? Y ella dije tal vez, sólo talvez_

_Tú no terminarás como él._

…_.._

_Debió ser cerca de la medianoche, hay un fantasma en la puerta_

_Ella dijo por favor ve despacio, porque ambos hemos estado aquí antes_

_Ella se quita la ropa y dice_

_¿Está bien si me quedo esta noche?_

_No recuerdo qué dije, ¿eso está bien?_

_Y sé que esta vez no todo está en mi cabeza._

…_.._

_Te ves un poco triste, acerca de cómo el mundo sigue girando_

_¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para sacar tu mente_

_Tus problemas del corazón? Y ella dije tal vez, sólo talvez_

_Tú no terminarás como él._


End file.
